saulusfandomcom-20200216-history
Dwarf
The Dwarven people have held up quite well since the Dawn of Saulus. Dwarves hold steady in several cities and have survived while also making slow progress in achieving civilization again. The Dwarven people are often received as tech-savvy and crafty. Dwarves have excelled in machine-making for practical needs. Dwarves are generally quick to avoid stalemate feuds and other conflicts that would serve no good purpose. As such, dwarves are seen as trustworthy and progressive by the other races. Appearance Most dwarves stand around four and a half feet tall, and are stocky and grounded. Skin tones are usually dusty tans and browns, although fairer tones exist. Dwarven eyes are bright and stand out like jewels. Hair colors are akin to human ones. Most male dwarves have beards although unlike dwarves in other settings they are not tended to or decorative, usually. Some dwarves may rid their beards for practical reasons such as to keep cool or to have one less thing to worry about. Technology When the scourges occured on the surface and destroyed much of the structures and technology available, the Dwarven subterranean halls and lairs had a greater chance at survival. Technological advances and schematics and blueprints were not completely ridden of and were archived and studied after the discovery of their importance. Dwarves have pioneered the use of mechanical machines and other engineering feats. Dwarves also began the production of modern firearms and powered tools. All of these models were based on ancient documents that were recovered. Classes Dwarves who adventure may make use of their toughness and serve as fighters and defenders of a certain profession. Dwarves may find themselves taking up jobs that require strategic or critical thinking. Many Dwarves love tinkering with objects and systems, and some dwarves who don't fit in well within their socieities may become rogues and seek pleasure in disabling traps, picking locks, and acquiring employed payment or treasure for doing these things they enjoy. Dwarves are rarely known to study magic. Their keen minds may be able to build advanced technology, but they may not cling to well to the esoteric nature of magic, be it divine, arcane, or natural. Racial modifiers *'+2 Constitution, -2 Charisma': Dwarves are hardy but gruff and hard to get to know. *'Medium': Dwarves are medium-sized. *'Speed': 20 ft. / 4 squares. Even in heavy armor, this does not change. *'Crafty': Dwarves receive a +2 bonus to craft checks involving stone and metal-work. They also receive a +2 at Repair checks. *'Darkvision': Dwarves, accustomed to the darkness of their subterranean homes, possess 60 ft. darkvision in full color. *'Stonecunning': Dwarves receive a +2 bonus on Perception checks to potentially notice unusual stonework, such as traps and hidden doors located in stone walls or floors. They receive a check to notice such features whenever they pass within 10 feet of them, whether or not they are actively looking. *'Greed': Dwarves receive a +2 racial bonus on Appraise skill checks made to determine the price of nonmagical goods that contain precious metals or gemstones. *'Hardy': Dwarves receive a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison, spells, and spell-like abilities. *'Hatred': Dwarves receive a +1 bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures of subterranean aberrational subtypes due to frequent encounters with these types of foes. *'Stability': Dwarves receive a +4 racial bonus to their Combat Maneuver Defense when resisting a bull rush or trip attempt while standing on the ground. *'Weapon Familiarity': Dwarves are proficient with firearms, and treat any weapon with the word “dwarven” in its name as a martial weapon. *'Languages': Dwarves begin play speaking Common and Dwarven. Dwarves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Giant, Terran, and Undercommon (other sub-terranean languages are permitted). Category:Races